


A kiss to make it better

by Flightless_Owl (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm sorry this is my first time writing Hidekane, M/M, sick kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flightless_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is sick, Hide takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss to make it better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Hidekane fic so I apologize if it's abrupt or too OOC

“You’re done with school by 1:00 tomorrow right?” Hide didn’t really have to ask Kaneki, they were close enough to know each other’s college schedules.

            “How did you know?” Kaneki sarcastically replied.

            “My intuition,” He joked back, “Ok but seriously, if you’re free, which you most likely are, do you wanna go somewhere?”

            “I’ll have you know that I _do_ in fact have a life outside of hanging out with you. Though I will admit I am free tomorrow,”

            “I am thankful that you are sparing time of your ever so busy life for me,” Hide said in a tone that was the complete opposite of serious.

After agreeing upon a place and time to meet up, the two parted ways, each of them happy to have such a good friend.

\------

            After five minutes, Hide figured Kaneki was running a little late, at ten minutes, he assured himself it was for the same reason, but at thirty minutes late he decided to finally call his best friend.

After twenty five seconds (Hide _totally_ wasn’t counting) He heard Kaneki say Hello and was about to reply but to his dismay when Kaneki continued he stated how it was his voicemail and how the caller had to leave a voicemail at the beep.

“Kaneki you’re late! Where the heck are you, we were supposed to meet up today!” Hide hanged up his phone and decided not to wait any longer, he was going to Kaneki’s apartment and if Kaneki was just sitting around reading a book he would- he actually didn’t know what he would do, he was never mad at Kaneki. Wait… he was never mad at Kaneki because Kaneki never did anything rude! What if Kaneki had been on his way but got lost, or worse what if Kaneki got into an accident?!

Hide soon found himself hurrying to Kaneki’s apartment at a faster than casual speed due to his stressful thoughts.

“Kaneki?!” Hide quickly opened the door to Kaneki’s apartment after using the key his best friend allowed him to have.

Hide briskly closed the front door and hurried into Kaneki’s room.

“Kanek-“ To Hide’s relief he saw his best friend curled up in bed.

“Kaneki,” Hide happily sighed, “I’ll bet you’ve been sleeping all day, get up dude,” The blond walked over to Kaneki’s bed and gently shoved him, trying to get him up, though as soon as Hide touched him he noticed how high his best friend’s temperature was.

“Hide?” Kaneki asked in a hoarse voice, with his eyelids only slightly open.

“Ha, yea it’s me, you kind of ditched me, we were going to meet up today, so now I’ll invade your home for today as punishment,” Hide said in a soft, joking tone.

“Sorry,” Kaneki mumbled, still half asleep.

Hide let out another soft sigh and then made his way to Kaneki’s small kitchen, the blond may not be the best cook but stew couldn’t be that hard, right?

\-----

            The stew was awful, he looked up a recipe online and it ended up having close to no flavor in it at all, and unfortunately for Hide, he couldn’t find Kaneki’s salt to add some sort of taste to it. Hide was crossing his fingers hoping that Kaneki wouldn’t be able to tell that it was bland due to his illness, though then again Kaneki has always paid attention to details.

            “Hey Kaneki, I made you some stew,” Hide walked into Kaneki’s room with a bowl of hot chicken stew and a cold glass of water. “I know you probably feel like crap, but you have to stay hydrated and eat at least a little food,” The blond stated while placing the food and drink onto Kaneki’s desk near his bed.

            Kaneki rolled over to face Hide, “Thanks Hide, sorry for not meeting up with you like promised,” Kaneki sounded more awake, though his voice was still quieter than normal.

            “It’s okay,” Hide smiled at Kaneki. ‘ _If Hide lived in a world where smiles could cure illnesses he would definitely be an award winning doctor,’_ Kaneki thought to himself.

            After noticing they had been sharing eye contact for a little too long, Hide broke the silence, “Alright, um, I think you should sit up to eat the stew,”

            “Yea, um, okay,” Kaneki blushed a little and hoped Hide would think that his flushed cheeks were due to the flu.

            The teen started sitting up with his legs hanging over the bed and Hide grabbed the bowl of chicken stew for him. Kaneki reached to grab the food but couldn’t lift it up, his hands were too weak at the moment.

            “Um, should I uh- feed you?” Hide could not play off his oncoming blush as part of being sick because he was perfectly healthy at the moment.

            “I guess that’s the only way I could eat it…” Things were only getting more and more awkward and, while Kaneki _did_ secretly want to be fed to by Hide, he also wanted to be able to think clearly, which would be impossible under these circumstances.

            “Here comes the train,” Hide joked while lifting a spoon of stew.

            “You suck,” Kaneki replied while smiling and blushing.

            After a couple more spoonfuls, Kaneki said he was full, but added how he’d probably need more later. ( _He totally didn’t say the last bit so he could get fed by Hide again_)

\-----

            “Kaneki I’m going to head home, bye,” The sun had already set a little bit earlier and Hide had spent the day talking to and feeding Kaneki, and while the latter was asleep Hide spent his time on his phone, it was a nice day in it’s own way.

            “Wait,” Hide was about to stand up from the chair near Kaneki’s bed when the half asleep teen grabbed onto the bottom of Hide’s shirt.

            “Dude, I have to go, the sun already set,” Hide tried keeping a level voice even though he really wanted to stay and _Kanekilookedso cuteatthemoment_.

            “Mmkay, goodnight, love you,” Hide felt his mouth drop.

            “D-did you say you _love_ me?!”

            “I-It was automatic!” Kaneki’s eyes opened and he was definitely more awake now, “Don’t get the wrong idea! It just rolled out of my mouth!”

            Hide was more confident when Kaneki was the embarrassed one, the blond leaned in and gave Kaneki a quick peck on the lips, causing the latter’s eyes to become wider than Hide’s ever seen them before.

            “W-what’s so funny?!” Hide had started to laugh at Kaneki’s shock.

            “You’re just so damn cute sometimes,” This statement caused Kaneki to become even redder than before and Hide couldn’t hold back, he had to kiss him again.

            “W-wait you’ll get sick!” Kaneki said after they broke apart.

            “You have too much doubt in my immune system, dear Kaneki,”

The two ended up making out for a while and Hide was sick the next day.

             


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this was written for fun so hopefully you had fun reading it! UwU


End file.
